Seasons of Love
by FlameAmigo619
Summary: A SonicRent crossover. Trying my very best to go word for word. Some swearing, sexual implications, and a lot of humor. DISCONTINUED TEMPORARILY.
1. The Beginning

**_Five hundred twenty-five thousand. Six hundred minutes. Five hundred twenty-five thousand Moments so dear. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes.  
How do you measure, measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee, in inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes: How do you measure a year in the life? How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love…Seasons of love. Seasons of love!_**

**_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes! Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes. How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?_**

**_In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried. In bridges he burned, or the way that she died!_**

**_It's time now to sing out, tho' the story never ends…let's celebrate: remember a year in the life of friends Remember the love! Remember the love! Seasons of love!_**

**_Oh you got to got to Remember the love! Remember the love, you measure in love know that love is a gift from up above Seasons of love. Share love, give love spread love Measure measure you life in love!_**

**December 24th, 1989, 9 PM, Eastern Standard Time. From here on in: I shoot without a script. See if anything comes of it. Instead of my old shit. Life isn't exactly easy here on the streets. Tennant city. "Home" is the last thing on my mind to call this place. It hasn't been good lately. My filming career isn't working out the way I anticipated it. Living with my best friend, Sonic, is all good but in the end, the rent comes up.**

**Heh. Rent. The one thing that's putting all of our dreams on hold. We barley have any money to get food for ourselves. Every since Shadow left, he's been really hard on Sonic and me. He used to be a pretty cool guy but now, it's all about the benefits for him. He's a cheapskate. He'll pretty much do anything to get attention. That just pisses me off. I hate this life that I have.**

**Oh sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Miles Prower. Friends call me Tails. I'm a two-tailed kitsune fox. I do photography and filming. It's always been a passion of mine. Well, not always…but it's a good thing to do when you get bored. Just you and your camera…snapping some pics of the "entertainment" around you. **

**But quite frankly, getting mugged and beat up isn't' exactly entertainment. Almost Christmas too...just great…we don't' have any money at all to get presents. Sigh….well it's no biggie. Better get to work. It's going to be a long night.**

An old bum sprayed some liquid on a car. "DID YOU HEAR ME OR NOT?" yelled the man in the car. The bum wiped the liquid off the car. "I SAID MY CAR IS FINE!" He drove off in a huff. Off the corner, a figure sighed. He put his miniature camera down on the front of his small bike. "Well this is going to be easy…" the figure chuckled. He hopped onto his bike and entered the highway street.

The figure had on a brown jacket with a nicely made plaid T-Shirt underneath. He was a fox/humanoid with yellow fur. Some of his white chest hair crept out of the top of the T-Shirt. He wore jeans with two cuts on the back for his two tails to come out. He looked no older than 19 at the least.

**How do you document real life when real life's getting more like fiction each day? Headlines, bread lines blow my mind and now this deadline "Eviction - or pay" RENT!**

He sped past bums and oil barrels of fire. He and his friend lived together in a small apartment and neither of them had enough money to pay their rent. Eviction was only a few days away and things wouldn't be good. In the apartment room was another figure. He sat on the leather couch with a finely tuned guitar in his hands. He was a blue hedgehog/humanoid. He wore a black denim jacket with bluish pants and red gym shoes. His emerald eyes glowed slightly in the dark.

_How do you write a song when the chords sound wrong, though they once sounded right and rare? When the notes are sour, where is the power you once had to ignite the air?  
_

The light had shut off. The hedgehog hopped of the couch and made his way to a control box. He flipped a few switches. The fox entered with the bike fitted nicely on his shoulder.

**And we're hungry and frozen.**  
_Some life that we've chosen._  
**_How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? Last year's rent?  
_**

The phone rang. The fox made his way to it and picked the receiver up. "Hello?" he said. "Hey guess who's back in town? It's Knuckles man! Throw the keys down Tails!" Tails smirked. Knuckles was a very close friend of Sonic and Tails'. Tails walked to the balcony and looked down. Below him was another figure. He was an echidna/humanoid with red fur.

He had dreadlocks and two NIKE swish style white stripes on his chest. He wore white gloves with spikes on the top. His attire consisted off a bandanna hat, a dark brown trench coat, dark brown pants, and spiked style boots. Tails tossed the keys to Knuckles who caught them with ease. The echidna made his way to the alleyway leading to the backdoor.

Unfortunately, some gangster wolves were waiting for him. One of the wolves made an attempt to grab Knuckle's jacket. With a swift move of his feet, the echidna fired a rapid set of quick punches and kicks. "What the hell is your problem man?" yelled one of the wolves. Knuckles made a run for it. Before he was even halfway down the alleyway, Knuckles was tackled to the ground and mugged. The wolves tore off his jacket and one of them punched him twice in the stomach. They ran off, like the cowards they were, leaving Knuckles badly beaten and hurt on the ground.

Meanwhile inside the apartment, Sonic and Tails were busily tearing off sheets of paper and throwing them inside a barrel.

_How do you start a fire when there's nothing to burn and it feels like something's stuck in your flue?_  
**How can you generate heat when you can't feel your feet?**  
**_And they're turning blue!_**  
_You light up a mean blaze!_  
**With posters!**  
_And screenplays!_  
**_How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay? Last year's rent?  
_**

How do you stay on your feet when on every street it's "trick or treat" and tonight its "trick"? "Welcome back to town" I should lie down everything's brown, and uh-oh…I feel sick…  
**Where is he?**  
Getting dizzy  
**_How we gonna pay?_**  
**_How we gonna pay? How we gonna pay?_** **_Last year's rent!_**  
**"The music ignites the night with passionate fire"  
**_"The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit"_  
**Zoom in as they burn the past to the ground!**  
**_And feel the heat of the future's glow! How do you leave the past behind when it keeps finding ways to get to your heart? It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out 'Til you're torn apart…Rent!  
_**  
As this was going on, a black car drove up to the middle of the street. The tenants surrounded it, forcing the man to get out. He was a hedgehog/humanoid as well just like Sonic except his fur was black, his quills had red streaks in them, his chest had white fur on it, and his eyes were red.

**_How can you connect in an age. Where strangers, landlords, lovers, your own blood cells betray! What binds the fabric together when the ringing, shifting winds of change keep ripping away!_**

_Draw a line in the sand and then make a stand!_

**Use your camera to spar**

_Use your guitar_

**_When they act tough - you call their bluff  
_**  
**_We're not gonna pay_**

**_We're not gonna pay. We're not gonna pay! Last year's rent! This year's rent! Next year's rent Rent, rent, rent, rent, rent…We're not gonna pay rent! 'Cause everything is RENT!_**

The black hedgehog sighed. "Didn't need to make a full scale song out of it…Hey bum! Get your ass of the RANGE ROVER." The bum moved with a grunt.

"Hey Shadow! That attitude to the homeless is exactly what Amy is protesting!" yelled Tails from the balcony. "Amy is protesting losing her performance space! Not my attitude!" Yelled back Shadow. "Come down. I want to talk to ya." Tails left. Sonic looked down and his eyes caught a sexy batgirl beneath him. She looked up back at him and winked at him. Sonic sighed and left.

Shadow drove his car up to the curb and parked it. He climbed out and proceeded to rip the signs off the garage door nearby the apartment. Tails came out with his camera. "Close up. Shadow Coffin III. Our ex roommate who married Cosmo Gray of the Westport Grays. His father in law bought several buildings on the block and a nearby vacant lot, home to tent city. Shadow hopes to evict all the homeless from Tent City and build a cyber studio."

Shadow smirked. He turned to the bleu hedgehog. "Sonic. You're looking good for a guy coming off a year of withdrawal." Sonic glared. "What do you want Shadow?

Shadow tore another poster off. "Well my investor-"

"You mean your father in law?" interrupted Tails. " Right. He read about Amy's performance in the _VILLAGE VOICE_. He got pissed and sent me here to collect the rent."

Tails looked at Sonic then back at Shadow. "What rent?" Shadow chuckled. "This past years rent, which I let slide." Sonic slid off the truck hood that he was sitting on. "You said we were golden!"

"When you bought the building." Shadow shot back. "We were roommates! Remember, you lived here?" said Tails. " How could I forget? You, me, Knuckles, and Amy. How is the drama queen?" said Shadow as he tore down another poster. "She's getting ready for a performance."

"I know." Said Shadow. "Still her production manager?" he asked. "Not exactly." Replied Tails. "Still dating her?" Tails sighed. "I was dumped." Shadow stopped. "She got a new man?"

"Well….No." Shadow turned to the fox and hedgehog. "What's his name?" Sonic and Tails spoke at the same time. "Sally." There was an awkward silence that Shadow broke by laughing. "Well thanks for being so understanding….." remarked Tails. "You expect sympathy from a guy who shut off our power on Christmas Eve?" remarked Sonic. "Got your attention, didn't' it?" said Shadow.

**What happened to Shadow? What happened to his heart and the ideals he once pursued?  
**

And the owner of that lot next door has a right to do with it as he pleases  


_Happy birthday, Jesus!_

The rent

**You're wasting your time**

_We're broke_

**And you broke your word - this is absurd**

There is one way you won't have to pay

**I knew it!**

Next door, the home of Cyberarts, you see and now that the block is re-zoned. Our dream can become a reality! You'll see boys! You'll see boys! A state of the art, digital, virtual interactive studio. I'll forego your rent and on paper guarantee that you can stay here for free if you do me one small favor…

**What?**

Convince Amy to cancel her protest

_Why not just get an injunction or call the cops?_

Yeah, I did, and they're on stand-by but my investors would rather I handle this quietly.

**You can't quietly wipe out an entire tent city then watch "It's a Wonderful Live" on TV!**

You want to produce films and write songs? You need somewhere to do it! It's what we used to dream about! Think twice before you pooh-pooh it! You'll see boys…You'll see boys…You'll see: the beauty of a studio that lets us do our work and get paid. With condos on the top whose rent keeps open our shop. Just stop the protest and you'll have it made. You'll see - or you'll pack.

**A/N How am I doing so far? Hopefully this will be much better later on. For now...enjoy what you have.**


	2. Nightime Escapades

_**A/N First off…I would like to thank Blue Mage Quartet for helping me with this one. I OWE YA ONE MAN! LOL. Anyway…on with the story1 And don't forget to R and R when you get the chance. One last thing, And I've said this a billion times, don't unleash Satan on me. He's already scared to death about me. Just ask him.**_

A pair of drumsticks rattled against the bottom of a plastic tub. A bystander leaned down, tossing a quarter to the drummer. He looked up, smiling, "Merry Christmas!"â€ The young humanoid continued to drum. He was a cat like creature, with large ears that were black and a little white on the tips. He wore a black sweatshirt, a red jacket and a white jacket tied around his waist, and a pair of blue jeans. The tub continued to rattle as he drummed, but he stopped momentarily. Dismissing the noise, he started to play once more, but he heard the sound again. Perking his ears, he recognized the sound, someone was coughing. Shifting the tub and the drumstick to one side, he leant down, picking up a leather backpack.

"Hello?" The street drummer called out, walking down the alley. He saw a figure slumped against the wall.

"Oh my god, are you okay, honey?" Knuckles looked upwards at this kind stranger.

The dreadlocked echidna coughed, muttering, "I'm afraid so."

"Did they get anything, or-"

"I don't have any money with me, so they took my stuff. No, I'm fine, I'm fine." Knuckles warded away the handkerchief the stranger gave him.

"I'm Klonoa." The cat introduced himself.

"Klonoa? Friends call me Knuckles. You know, because of these." Knuckles gestured to the spikes on his hands.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." The taller echidna winced as he was supported up. "I kinda have to hurry; I have a Life Support meeting soon."

Knuckles looked at Klonoa, "Life Support?"

Klonoa explained, gazing into the echidnaâ€™s eyes. "Yeah. It's for people with AIDS. People like me."

"Me, too."

MEANWHILE……

Tails put on a pair of heavy black gloves. He glanced over at his best friend, strumming on a guitar. He was still working on a song, it seemed. "I was gonna try and find Knuckles. Do you wanna come?" Tails asked his best friend, "I was thinking, maybe we could all get a bite to eat."

"Zoom in on my empty wallet,â€ Sonic sighed."

Tails rolled his eyes, "Just kill the mood, why don't you? Anyway, don't forget to take your AZT." The two tailed fox walked out the door, leaving his best friend with his music.

Sonic stared listlessly at the ceiling, playing a few notes.

"_I'm writing one great song before I…"_

Breaking off, the hedgehog started a new song, but stopped. He sat up, sighing again, before heading out to the rooftops. The sky was black as coal, smoke drifting from the other buildings making an odd contrast of wispy white and solid black. Dusting off a chair, the struggling artist gazed at the light reflecting off the bricks from the building next door.

_One song_

_Glory_

_One song_

_Before I go_

_Glory_

_One song to leave behind_

_Find one song_

_One last refrain_

_Glory_

_From the pretty boy front man_

_Who wasted opportunity_

_One song_

_He had the world at his feet_

_Glory_

_In the eyes of a young girl_

He remembered meeting her, blue eyes hidden beneath a shy smile. They had a great relationship... until Tikal found out she was HIV positive. Instead of living through it with her friends, those last few months she had, the light orange echidna had chosen suicide.Â

_A young girl_

_Find glory_

_Beyond the cheap colored lights_

_One song_

_Before the sun sets_

_Glory -- on another empty life_

_Time flies -- time dies_

_Glory -- One blaze of glory_

_One blaze of glory!_

_GLORY!_

Sonic walked over to the edge of the roof. He leaned with his back against the wall, crossing his arms.

_Find_

_Glory_

_In a song that rings true_

_Truth like a blazing fire_

_An eternal flame_

_Find_

_One song_

_A song about love_

_Glory_

_From the soul of a young man_

_A young man_

_Find_

_The one song_

_Before the virus takes hold_

_Glory_

_Like a sunset_

_One song_

_To redeem this empty life_

_Time flies_

_And then - no need to endure anymore_

_Time dies_

_GLORY!_

Walking down the stairs, Sonic pushed open the door to the apartment. He did not notice the figure at the bottom of the stairs, or the flickering light of the candle she held. Blowing it out, the bat, Rouge, strode up the stairs and knocked on the door. Sonic opened the doors, a little surprised to see the woman he had locked eyes with earlier.

_SONIC_  
**ROGUE**

_What'd you forget?_

**Got a light?**

I know you? -- You're --You're shivering… 

**It's nothing**

**They turned off my heat**

**And I'm just a little**

**Weak on my feet**

**Would you light my candle?**

**What are you staring at?**

_Nothing_

_Your hair in the moonlight_

_You look familiar_

Sonic took a match out of his pocket. Holding his hands close to the flame, he lit the candle. Rouge turned to leave, but stumbled.

_Can you make it? _

**Just haven't eaten much today**

**At least the room stopped spinning.**

**Anyway. What?**

_Nothing_

_Your smile reminded me of --_

**I always remind people of -- who is she?**

_She died. Her name was Tikal._

Rouge turned away from Sonic, holding the candle out of sight, and blew it out.

**It's out again**

**Sorry about your friend**

**Would you light my candle?**

Sonic drew another match, and lit the candle again. Both of them looked at the

floor, a little awkward.

Well -- 

**Yeah. Ow! **

A bit of wax had landed on the bat girls finger.

Oh, the wax -- it's -- 

**Dripping! I like it -- between my --**

_Fingers. I figured..._

_Oh, well. Goodnight._

Rouge strolled towards the exit. Feeling around for something, she paused at the

door, and knocked three times with her candle. Sonic turned to her.

It blew out again? 

**No -- I think that I dropped my stash**

**I know I've seen you out and about**

**When I used to go out**

**Your candle's out**

**I'm illin' --**

**I had it when I walked in the door**

**It was pure -- **

**Is it on the floor?**

The floor? 

Rouge fell down on all fours, searching the floor for her stash. Sonic couldn't help but stare.

**They say I have the best ass below 14th street**

**Is it true?**

What? 

**You're staring again.**

_Oh no._

_I mean you do -- have a nice --_

_I mean -- You look familiar_

**Like your dead girlfriend?**

_Only when you smile._

_But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else --_

**Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?**

**That's where I work - I dance**

_Yes!_

_They used to tie you up --_

It's a living 

_I didn't recognize you_

_Without the handcuffs_

**We could light the candle**

**Oh won't you light the candle?**

_Why don't you forget that stuff_

_You look like you're sixteen_

**I'm nineteen -- but I'm old for my age**

**I'm just born to be bad**

_I once was born to be bad_

_I used to shiver like that_

**I have no heat -- I told you**

I used to sweat 

**I got a cold**

_Uh huh_

_I used to be a junkie_

**But now and then I like to --**

Uh huh 

**Feel good**

Here it – um- 

Sonic noticed an object on the floor. He picked it up, and realizing it was

Rouge's stash, hurriedly placing it in his back pocket.

**What's that?**

It's a candy bar wrapper 

**We could light the candle**

**What'd you do with my candle?** That was my last match 

**Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon**

_Maybe it's not the moon at all_

_I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street_

**Bah humbug ... Bah humbug**

Rouge placed her hands over Sonicsâ€™, caressing them.

Cold hands 

**Yours too.**

**Big. Like my father's**

**You wanna dance?**

With you? 

**No -- with my father**

I'm Sonic 

**They call me**

**They call me Rouge**

Rouge leaned very close to Sonic, almost as if to kiss him. Her hands snaking behind his back, she snatched her stash out of his jeans. Waving her prize merrily in front of Sonic, she strode out of the door. Sonic gazed after her, slightly confused.


	3. Christmas Surprises

Sonic looked wearily into his coffee mug, the brown liquid swirling before hiseyes. He turned to Tails, who had just walked in the door. "We got power."

The two tailed kid smiled at Sonic, Merry Christmas. The answering machin next to him blared to life. Tails pressed the button.

"Speak." rang the prerecorded message of both Sonic's and Tails' voices.

A motherly voice spoke."Miles, are you there? Are you screening your calls? It's Mom. I just wanted to call and say we love you. We'll miss you today. Rotor and the kids are here. They send their love. Hope you like the hot plate. Don't leave it on when you leave the house."

"Honey, give me the phone." A gruff, masculine voice said impatiently.

"Oh, here's Dad."

"Listen, Miles, I'm sorry to hear that Amy dumped you. I say c'est la vie, let her be a lesbian. She doesn't know what she's missing. Happy Holidays!" Tails father spoke jovially, earning a meek smile from the fox.

"You know, there are times when we're dirt broke, and hungry, and freezing," Tails smiled mournfully at his description of the pair's apartment. "And I ask myself 'Why am I still living here?', and they call, and I remember."

Sonic laughed, his eyes drawing to the window covered in frost. Some words were written on his window, they read:

XMAS BRUNCH, JUST US? ROUGE 

"What's that?" Tails questioned.

"It's from the girl downstairs, we talked last night." Sonic stated.

"Oh, you mean that dancer from the Cat Scratch Club?" Tails asked, a little surprised, "You are going, right?"

Sonic sighed, shaking his head, "No."

"Come on, Sonic!" Tails tried to persuade his friend to go.

"No." The blue hedgehog shook his head again slowly.

The door to the apartment slid opening, revealing Knuckles, who had been missing since last night. "Merry Christmas!" He was carrying a bucket between his teeth and a paper bag in his arms.

"Look who finally shows up. We were starting to worry about you, Red." The azure eyed fox crossed his arms.

Knuckles retrieved a shiny object from his pants pocket. "Your keys, kid."

Tails caught them expertly. "14 hours late, too. You're the burliest guy in our group, and you go missing for half a day!" Tails hugged the older echidna, but withdrew slightly when Knuckles winced, Are you alright? He asked, concerned.

Never been better, here. Knuckles handed Tails the bag, and the fox started to sift through the contents. Knuckles started to walk toward the bathroom.

"Oh, hi." Sonic greeted his close friend.

"Oh, hi." Knuckles imitated the hedgehog, after seven months?

Sonic embraced him, "I'm sorry."

Knuckles reached into the bucket, pulling out a bottle of Stolichnaya vodka and some paper cups, "You know what you need? This boy could use some Stoli!"

"This is a complete Christmas feast! Thank you!"

"You struck gold at MIT!" Sonic exclaimed, his eyes focusing on the vodka.

Knuckles corrected him. "No. They expelled me for my theory on actual reality. One for you. One for you." He passed out the paper cups and started to pour the brew.

"Oh, wait. How could you afford this?" Tails asked, confused.

"And one for me." Knuckles topped off his cup, "So I came back home. Merry Christmas."

"Cheers" Tails tipped his cup against the other two, Sonic welcoming the dreadlocked one home.

"Oh, I got a new teaching gig at NYU!" Knuckles blurted out, as if he suddenly remembering the fact that he had a job.

"Oh, so that's how you can afford to splurge on us!" laughed Tails.

"No, sit down." Knuckles corrected his two tailed ally as he cleared off the table.

_KNUCKLES  
_**KLONOA**

_Gentlemen, our benefactor on this Christmas Day whose charity is only matched by talent, I must say. A new member of the Alphabet City avant-garde ...Klonoa Dumott Schunard!_

Klonoa waltzed inside, garbed in a santa girl outfit.

**Today for you - tomorrow for me!**

Klonoa started to wave his arms around merrily, his feet moving in a perky step.

**T****oday for you - tomorrow for me! **

_And you should hear her beat!_

Klonoa pulled out two fistfuls of cash, and deposited them in Tails and Sonic's laps.

"You earned this on the street?" Tails asked incredulously.

**It was my lucky day today on Avenue A**

**When a lady in a limousine drove my way**

**She said, "Dahling - be a dear - haven't slept in a year**

**I need your help to make my neighbor's yappy dog disappear"**

**"This Akita-Evita - just won't shut up  
**

**I believe if you play non-stop that pup**

**Will breathe its very last high-strung breath**

**I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death"**

He rolled on the table, springing forward and launching into the chorus.

**Today for you, tomorrow for me!**

**Today for you, tomorrow for me!**

**We agreed on a fee-**

**A thousand dollar guarantee**

**Tax-free - and a bonus if I trim her tree**

**Now who could foretell that it would go so well?**

**But sure as I am here that dog is now in doggy hell**

**After an hour - Evita - in all her glory**

**On the window ledge of that 23rd story**

**Like Thelma and Louise did when they got the blues**

**Swan dove into the courtyard of the Gracie Mews**

**Today for you - tomorrow for me**

**Today for you - tomorrow for me**

Klonoa then wiped everything off another table and spun around it, playing a rhythmic beat while spinning. He then hopped onto the table and played the same beat on the pipes.

**Back on the street where I met my sweet**

**Where he was moaning and groaning on the cold concrete**

**The nurse took him home for some mercurochrome**

**Then I dressed his wounds and got him back on his feet**

**Sing it!**

**Today for you - tomorrow for me**

**Today for you - tomorrow for me, I said**

**Today for you - tomorrow for me**

**Today for you - tomorrow ...**

**Whoa, oh for me!**

Knuckles cheered, clapping his spiked hands.

The message machine beeped, playing a message from a feminine voice, "Tails, hi! It's me, Amy. Look, I have a bit of a problem." The pink haired hedgehog launched into her dilemma.

Knuckles noticed the words on the window, mouthing to Sonic: "You gonna go?"

Sonic smiled and shook his head.

"I hired Sally as my production manager and I don't think she has a clue as to what she is doing." Amy griped to her former boyfriend.

Tails sighed and got up, walking over to the phone.

"If you could just-please, baby, come to the performance space." Amy begged.

Tails picked up the phone, "Hey Amy. Hi! Sure I'll be there; I'll help ge things ready. Ok, ok, see you soon." Tails hung up the phone amongst thanks from Amy. He turned to his friends, rolling his eyes, "Can you believe her? I mean, first she just dumps me-"

"Whoa, hold up. Amy dumped you?" Knuckles asked, concerned.

Tails sighed, "Yes, she dumped me. For a lawyer named Sally." Everyone

laughed at this fact, Tails shaking his head, "Now she wants me to help her fix the sound equipment for her concert later tonight."

"Well, Tails, you could've said no." Knuckles offered.

"I know, but..." Tails petered out in an attempt to explain.

"That's cute, you still love her." Knuckles teased the orange fox.

"Yeah right." Tails looked at the floor.

"You do."

Klonoa tugged on Knuckles' arm. "We have to go."

"Wanna go with us to the gathering?" Knuckles asked the blue hedgehog,

"Where?" Sonic replied with another question.

"Life Support." Klonoa stated gently

Sonic frowned. "On Christmas?" He asked doubtfully.

Klonoa gestured earnestly "Some people don't have anywhere else to go today. You should come."

Sonic shrugged. "Knock yourselves out."

Klonoa tried to convince Tails to come instead, "Everyone's welcome, it's not just for people with AIDS."

Tails replied, "Okay yeah, Ill be there. But first, I got a protest t save."

Knuckles pointed at the blue-eyed fox. "See, told you." He cracked an imaginary whip. Earning a glare from Tails, Knuckles frowned, "I'm just playing with you, kid!" Turning to Sonic, he addressed the lazy bum, "Well, it's Christmas. Don't stay in the house all day."

"Bye." Klonoa waved, skipping daintily.

The three walked out, leaving Sonic to himself. The hedgehog sighed, glancing at the words on the window. They had been replaced with mocking letters.

**_SCAREDY HEDGEHOG_**


	4. The Fox and the Squirel

**I am so sorry for not uploading this sooner! I'll try and keep up the pace when I can!**

The dual tailed fox nervously pushed open the door to the performance studio downtown. He had only been there a few times before to watch Amy practice her singing. He descended the steps, noticing the gray and overall cold feeling the normally bright studio had. Maybe it was all the concrete and dust. 

As he neared the stage, he saw a young ground squirrel, with long flowing auburn hair, wearing a blue sleeveless vest over a light gray sweater, and blue pants and high heels. She was fidgeting nervously, obviously anxious about something.

"Hi. Amy called me to try and fix the sound equipment," Tails started hesitantly. The brown squirrel jumped as she heard the voice, her eyes leading her to the young fox.

"Is it safe to assume that you're Tails?" Sally crossed her arms, her voice terse. Tails sensed she was grumpy.

"Then you must be Sally…" Tails looked at the floor. Both were in shock, seeing as they were connected by a certain pink diva. Tails tried to lighten the mood by mentioning his former girlfriend, "Amy said she would be here…" he gestured to the performance area.

"She doesn't seem to be keeping her word, does she?" Sally mumbled angrily. The lawyer's mood was unchanging.

"This is so typical…" Tails sighed.

Sally rolled her eyes, "I told her _not _to call you."

The harsh words stung the genius fox, "Well, can I still help? This equipment doesn't seem to be able to fix itself."

"I've hired an engineer," Sally replied resolutely, as if to end the matter then and there.

His feelings hurt, the two tailed fox turned to leave, "Great. Hope that problem clears up. It was nice to have met you, Sally."

"Well…"

Tails hesitated for a moment.

"He's three hours late."

Turning around, Tails ascended the stage, and began working on the busted equipment.

_SALLY _

_**TAILS** _

_The samples won't delay, but the cable- _

_**There's another way.**_

_**Say something - anything **_

_Test - one, two, three- _

_**Anything but that **_

_This is weird _

_**It's weird **_

_Very weird _

_**Fuckin' weird **_

_I'm so mad that I don't know what to do_

_Fighting with microphones _

_Freezing down to my bones _

_And to top it all off I'm with you_

Sally shook her head worriedly, drawing her jacket tighter around her shoulders as she walked off the stage. The gray stage was getting awfully chilly.

Tails mentally smirked. He was going to enjoy taunting both Amy and Sally

_**Feel like going insane? **_

_**Got a fire in your brain? **_

_**And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?** _

_As a matter of fact-_ Sally interjected, raising her right index finger.

_**Honey, I know this act **_

_**It's called the "Tango Amy" **_

_**The Tango Amy **_

_**It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round **_

_**As she keeps you dangling** _

_You're wrong_, Sally protested, even though deep down she felt that way too

_**You're heart she is mangling** _

_It's different with me, _Sally argued quietly, her eyes falling to the floor.

_**And you toss and you turn **_

_**'Cause her cold eyes can burn **_

_**Yet you yearn and you churn and** _

_Rebound, _Sally joined in with Tails, realizing Amy's personality.

_I think I know what you mean _

_**The Tango Amy!** _Both the Sally and Tails sang in unison.

Tails was getting more pleased by the second. He knew that he could get back at Amy and this was his chance. But he kept things at a tame level.

_**Has she ever pouted her lips and called you "Pookie"?**_

_Never_

_**Have you ever doubted a kiss or two? **_

_This is spooky, _Sally stopped, reversing roles and asking Tails questions.

_Did you swoon when she walked through the door? _

_**Every time - so be cautious **_

_Did she moon over other boys - ? _

**More than moon**

_I'm getting nauseous_

Both Sally and Tails stopped. Their eyes met, both characters suddenly feeling inspired. Sally unwound a scarf she had been wearing and placed it on the ground. Tails removed his heavy jacket and flung it halfway across the room.

Clasping hands, the squirrel and fox duo began to tang across the room. Following the flow of the dance, the two moved back and forth, stepping and spinning.

"Where'd you learn to tango?" Tails asked, admiring Sally's skill.

Pausing from the intricate steps, Sally answered, "With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at Miss Porter's. And you?" She questioned her dance partner.

"With Nanette Himmelfarb, the Rabbi's daughter at the Scarsdale Jewish Community Center." Tails murmured sheepishly, turning red.

As the steps became more difficult and the pace quickened, Tails realized he was moving the opposite way of which he had intended. Stumbling with the reversed dance moves, the fox exclaimed, "It's really hard to do this backward?"

Laughing, Sally countered his statement, "You should try it in heels!" Letting go of Tails hands, she dropped him. The foxes head hit the floor a bit harder than she intended, and he blacked out.

Tails got up, looking around in wander at the ballroom that surrounded him. Several couples were tangoing freely, and right in front of him danced Amy, garbed in a red dress. The pink hedgehog had two dance partners.

Tails suddenly realized he was in a tuxedo. Behind him, Sally had her hair curled in an up do, with a blue hair clip and a matching blue dress. The duo resumed their dance from before, trying to match the fire and passion that everyone else in the room shared.

_She cheated_

**_She cheated_**

_Amy cheated_

**_Fuckin' cheated_**

_I'm defeated, I should give up right now _

_**Gotta look on the bright side With all of your might** _

_I'd fall for her still anyhow_

_**When you're dancing her dance **_

_**You don't stand a chance **_

_**Her grip of romance makes you fall**_

Suddenly, Amy danced up to Tails and Sally. Taking her by the hands, Tails spun her towards Sally.

_**So you think, might as well...** _

_...dance a tango to hell! _Sally gave her lover a spiteful look, and spun her away back to her other partners.

_**"At least I'll have tangoed at all"**_

_**The Tango Amy **_

_**Gotta dance 'til your diva is through **_

_**You pretend to believe her 'cause in the end - you can't leave her **_

_**But the end it will come **_

_**Still you have to play dumb **_

_**'Til you're glum and you bum **_

_**And turn blue **_

**_Why do we love when she's mean? _**Amy traced her finger along the face of her male partner, giving him a sexy look. But as he advanced, she skipped away.

_And she can be obscene _Amy took her female partner and started to kiss her passionately. Sally frowned.

Amy took both her partners by the hands and walked towards the exit. She gazed at Sally and Tails for a moment before turning away.

_My Amy._

**_The Tango Amy!_**

"Tails! Wake up! Tails!" Feeling his upper body shaken, Tails opened his eyes. Sally kneeled over him, worry clearly showing in her blue eyes. "Are you okay?" The squirrel asked concernedly.

"I'm fine. Never better actually," Tails leaped up, a grin on his face. He strode over to the stage, followed by a confused Sally. Pushing and turning a few knobs, he spoke into the microphone,

"And we're patched." The words echoed loud and clear.

Sally raised both eyebrows, surprised, "Thanks!" The phone on the stage started to ring. Sally snatched it up, listening to the bubbly and gushy voice of Amy. She hung up after their conversation was finished, rolling her eyes.

Tails puckered his lips, cocking his head to the right, "Pookie."

Sally glared at him, "Shut up."


End file.
